Out Here on Our Own
by Melchy
Summary: A story for Maggie's birthday. Mike is offered a job out of state but isn't prepared for Elise's reaction.


Out Here On Our Own

The characters from the Ghost and Mrs. Muir belong to 20th Century Fox. All other characters belong to Maggie Kennedy and are used with permission. Ahab, Melville and Milo are mine and may not be used with out my permission.

Mike Hollerith now thought of Schooner Bay as home. He had arrived here, freshly graduated from college with a degree under his belt and little else. Going into the small school on his first day of teaching had been quite the experience and he wasn't sure if he would even make it. But much to his surprise, he had thrived.

Having been raised in a big city, he wasn't sure if he could used to the smallness of his new home, but it too became something he not only loved but preferred. He loved teaching and apparently his students loved him because after his first year he was awarded "Teacher of The Year" and in the last 15 years he had been given the award an overwhelming 5 times. He kept the plaques proudly displayed in his small office along with his diplomas, his books and the pictures of his family.

The last thing he had ever thought he would find in Schooner Bay was a family of his own--but in that case he had been doubly blest. He would never forget the moment he first met Elise Bronson, the way she had looked, the way she had smiled at him, the way her blond hair had hung in curls down her back. It had been at a party and he had been standing by the refreshment table watching all the dancing when someone had taken him by the hand and introduced him to Elise. His life changed forever in that moment. But being the stubborn man that he was, he couldn't just marry her as his friends suggested, first he had to have a home for her and he worked hard for seven long years to make the possible.

Elise never once fussed (very much) about their extended courtship but he was beginning to feel a little bit like Jacob in the Bible and wondering if at the end he would be given someone else instead of his beloved. He didn't need to fear, they were married, went on a small honey moon and returned to Schooner Bay to their own happily ever after. Matthew joined them soon after wards and little Joanna Kate had arrived just three months ago. His life was perfect.

Today Elise and the kids were at Gull Cottage and as he started their creaking Impala up the Bay Road, he was deep in thought. Something most extraordinary had happened this afternoon and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He had received a letter from Terry Upshaw, one of his fraternity brothers who had sent a nice epistle of greeting and also something else. It was a job offer. And not just any job offer but one that could make a difference in the lives of the Hollerith's.

Terry was the headmaster of a girls' school outside of San Diego, Radnor, that was a teacher's dream. It was a school that was known for turning out judges, doctors, lawyers, politicians, the creme of the crop. And Terry was offering him a job there.

"I want you to be head of the Mathematics Department." he wrote. "I don't think I have to tell you what a great opportunity this will be for you. Please let me know as soon as you can. The school well of course pay for all moving expenses and will even provide a house until you and Elise can find one of your own. Please don't let an old pal down, I need you here Mike." Terry.

Radnor! Just imagine. This was his dream job, the one he thought would never come. He loved teaching in Schooner Bay he really did. He found it rewarding although not in a monetary sense, but as in knowing that he might be making a difference in young lives. But Radnor! He would have to talk it over with Elise of course, but already he was forming the answer in his head. He would be an idiot not to take this job, with two children and still paying school bills, not to mention things like getting this car replaced. They could get a new car. Heck, they could each get a car with what Radnor would be paying him. And California--a moderate temperature all year around, not near as much snow as Maine and that would be much better on Elise who's knees had been giving her trouble in the cold months.

Gull Cottage loomed up before he realized it and he stopped the car just before going through the gate. Ahab and Melville came out to greet him, Milo the cat jumping up on the stone fence to pretend he wasn't happy to see him. He scratched the ears of the yellow cat before pushing the gate open, saying hello to the two dogs who were always happy to see anyone that might be bringing food.

Yes, he would miss Schooner Bay and the friendship he and Elise had in the Muir's but it was time that they began their own lives. In many ways he often felt as though life was too set.

The front door opened and his six-year-old son came running out, leaving the door wide open despite the "Matthew close the door." coming from the female voices inside.

"Daddy!" he started to climb up his tall father. "Guess what?"

"What partner?" Mike asked as he pulled his son up.

"Joanna threw up on Captain Gregg." Matthew giggled. "It got all over him and it was gross!"

"I bet he wasn't as excited about it as you are." Mike laughed, rumbling his boy's hair. "We better get inside before Carolyn yells about the door again."

"Hello Mike." Carolyn Muir called out from the living room as the teacher came in, shutting the door behind him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, thank you I am." he came into the room and sat down on the chair that always seemed to be reserved for him when they visited Gull Cottage. Not that he had any complaints, he was fond of both the chair and the house. Carolyn rose from her place on the sofa to get him a plate but Elise's voice came from the kitchen with a "I've got it and how are you sweetie?"

"Glad to be done with work and see you." he took the plate she offered as he kissed her hello. "This smells good."

"It was the Captain's turn to cook tonight." Carolyn told him as she patted her lap to invite the cat up for a cuddle. "So you should be able to enjoy it."

"Aw, Carolyn your meatloaf wasn't that bad." he grinned. "I'm still alive, the stomach pump was successful and everything."

"I should throw this pillow at you." she grinned back. She really liked Mike, he was the perfect mate for Elise and was a hard working man with a great sense of humor balancing out Elise's more serious side.

"Hello Mike." Daniel Gregg came into the room, holding a squirming Joanna who was not content to stay upstairs when she heard her daddy's voice.

"Hello sir. I hear you had a little mishap."

"But no worse for the wear." the Captain grinned. "I'll trade you." he indicated the baby for Mike's now empty plate."

"That sounds fair."

The back door opened, Ahab bounding into the kitchen, Amy, Candy little girl chasing him into the living room, laughing so hard she fell down on her little rear end, legs going up over head. "I fell." she laughed even harder, her blond hair falling into her face, her left flip-flop falling off, skidding under the couch. "Stop!" she held up her hands, the big dog licking anything he could reach. "Granpa!" she yelled.

Daniel laughed as he called Ahab over beside the chair, picking up his little granddaughter and throwing her over his shoulder. "Your turn for a bath now." he said as the headed for the stairs."

"Candy will be here in a few minutes," Carolyn reminded him.

"I know."

"Seems like I haven't seen Candy in ages." Elise remarked as Matthew climbed into her lap.

"Seems like we don't either." Carolyn agreed. "Her job keeps her so busy."

"I'm going to hate going back to work" Elise sighed. "But, I know it's necessary. Thank goodness you can watch the kids during the day Carolyn."

"Well you know I love to watch them and will help out any time I can. But I'll be teaching at Keystone Community this year and can only do it two days a week."

"Blast, I forgot about that." Elise sighed. "I hate the thought of leaving them with anyone else."

"Don't you wish you had a husband with tons of money so you didn't have to work?" Mike looked over at her with a grin.

"Well that would be nice." Matthew scrambled up so Elise walked over to sit on the arm of his chair, placing a kiss on his cheek, "but I'm kind of fond of the husband I have and wasn't exactly thinking of trading him in for another one."

"Neither was I." he shook his head. "I heard from Terry Upshaw today." he said beaming.

"Your friend in San Diego that send us the candy every Christmas?" Elise asked. Joanna began to fuss and she took the baby from her husband.

"Yes, that one." he nodded. Reaching into the pocket of his sport's jacket he pulled the letter out and handed it to her. "Just read that there Elise Babe."

She read the letter over once, looked over at Mike q musingly and then started to read the the letter again. She stopped about half way through, handing the stationary back to him.

"It sounds as though he offered you a job." Elise's voice sounded confused.

"He did." Mike was still beaming.

"Oh Mike!" Carolyn looked pleased. "Where?"

"In San Diego." Mike told her. "He's the headmaster of a school, Radnor, and he's offering me the head of the mathematics department there. It's an excellent opportunity and the pay will be out of this world. And they will pay all moving expenses, Elise won't have to work and imagine California!"

"Oh Mike." Carolyn said again, getting up to hug him. "That is so wonderful. Radnor is an excellent school. My friend Margaret sends her two girls there and she says they couldn't ask for a better education. "I'm so proud of you." she hugged him again.

"Thank you!" he hugged her back.

"What's going on here?' Candy came into the room, getting caught up in the happiness.

"Mike has been selected for an impressive teaching job in San Diego." Carolyn announced to her daughter, going over to give her a hug.

"Congratulations." Candy called out. "I didn't know you were looking for another job."

"I wasn't but when one this good falls into your lap, then you don't let it go."

"David and I can help you move." Candy said. "He loves to pack."

"And as soon as we are settled we can have everyone out for a visit. Maybe even going swimming on Christmas Day."

"Really Daddy?" Matthew was jumping up and down now.

"Really."

"You can't be serious." Elise finally found her voice. "We can't move."

Everyone turned around to stare at her. "What did you say honey?" Mike asked.

"Are you insane? We can't move."

"Well why can't we?" he looked confused. "As soon as I resign my job here you and I can fly out and find a place to live, that is if Carolyn and the Captain will watch the kids, and then after we find Hacienda Hollerith we can come back, pack up our stuff and be settled before school starts. It's perfect."

"NO!" Elise's voice was raised to new levels. "I'm not going to move. What on earth can you be thinking Michael Hollerith? Leave Schooner Bay and all of our friends and, and, Carolyn and well, everyone. I won't do it."

Daniel came down the steps just then, a much quieter Amy in his arms. Candy hearing him, stepped out to give him a kiss and take her little girl. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mike was telling us about this great job offer he has in San Diego and while we were talking about it, Elise jumped up and said she wasn't going."

"I don't care what you say!" they heard Elise's voice as clear as though she were standing right beside them. " I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing."

"I guess Elise isn't taken with the idea." Captain Gregg raised his eyebrows in question.

"I guess not." Candy answered back. "From what Mike was saying it sounds like a great job though."

"Well Elise is a very sensible girl." Daniel praised. 'She will do what is best."

"Elise," Mike was saying as they came into the room. "I didn't mean to make you upset honey but surely you can see what a good opportunity this is. This is a new life for us in a new place, it means paying off our debts and being able to do things like go on vacations and send the kids to better schools."

"We can do all of that staying here." she huffed.

"Well, yes I suppose we could but near as soon and it would be nice to be able to do these things while we are still young."

"I just can't believe you would except me to give up my home to move half way across the country just so you can teach, something you can do right here. I will not leave my home and my family just so you can make more money."

Mike looked around the room, not sure what to say or do. Matthew was gone he noticed, he couldn't remember seeing his boy go. Joanna was laying in the small crib by the fireplace, and again he had no idea how she got there.

"Elise." Carolyn said getting up and putting her arms around the other woman. Elise put her head on Carolyn's shoulder, allowing the older woman to pet her gently on the back. Mike took a deep breath and knew that what he was about to say might make matters worse. But he had to say it.

"Elise you know I love you and I would do anything in the world for you. But honey, I and the kids are your family. I know that Carolyn took you when you needed someone and she was kind enough to feed and clothe you and put a roof over your head. And I know she has encouraged you to be the best you can be and that you and she are very close, but Elise, I am your family. Carolyn is not. She is not your mother, but I am your husband. Candy is not your sister and Jonathan is not your brother, but Matthew and Joanna are your children. Marriage is a much bigger bond, Elise. I can't believe that you would say such a thing. And I'm sorry Carolyn but what I'm saying is true. I get so tired of you always being first in Elise's life and everything she does revolving around what you said or what you did. And I just can't believe that you, Elise would consider her and the Captain more of a family than your own kids and husband."

Elise looked up at her husband, tears flowing freely down her face, her eyes snapping with anger. "Mike!" her voice was angry and sounded like he had hit her.

Carolyn hugged her closer for a minute and kissed her forehead, before letting her go. "He's right Elise."

"What?"

"He's right. Mike is your husband and he is your family. And you seem to take that for granted, something you must never do. When you came here, I was more than happy to take you in and help you get started on a new life. I felt sorry for you but at the same time thought you had a lot of spunk to come here and try to find a life for yourself. And I liked having you live with us and glad that I was able to help you. I didn't even mind when you decided to call me Mom because I do feel very close to you. But I am not your mother and Daniel is not your father. I love Mattie and Joanna very much but no, they are not my grandchildren. Amy and Peter are my grandchildren, Candy and Jonathan are my children. You are not part of this family.

Mike is your family, the only family you have and you shouldn't throw family away as casually as you have. And if I was your mother I would be ashamed of you for not supporting your husband in this decision. I know you will miss us, we will miss you too, but it's not like we won't ever see each other again or can't talk or write. The world isn't as big now as it used to be. And I never knew that you were afraid of trying new and exciting things. You are still very young Elise and have your whole life ahead of you. I can't believe that you would throw such an opportunity away. Now, act like the grownup you are."

"I can't believe you just said this to me." Elise shrieked. "How dare you?"

"Well, it was about time someone did." Carolyn was calm.

They all watched as Elise stormed out, slamming the front door so hard, the dishes danced in the cupboard.

Mike looked over at Carolyn, then Candy and then Daniel and smiled. "Thank you for saying what you did. I have often felt that Elise has been over attached to you all. It was hard sometimes knowing that she loved you all more than me.

"Go to her Mike." the Captain told him. "Go and talk to her. She will see reason. And if she doesn't than perhaps she's not worth it."

"The kids can stay here for tonight."

Mike and Elise left for San Diego a week later, letting the kids stay with Carolyn and a week later they came back with news of a new home for their family.

A month later, a letter came from Elise telling them about their new house, Mike's new job and how she was getting involved in the community.

"Thank you for what you said that day, Carolyn." the letter said. "I never would have found the courage to break free and be the kind of wife and mother I should have been."

Everything was as it should be.


End file.
